Haruka's Vision
by Fire Child
Summary: It's a cute little story about Haruka and some glasses....


Haruka's Sight  
by Fire Child  
(waywardangel99@hotmail.com)  
Rated: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. And I don't own whatever else I mention in  
this fic. In fact, I don't own anything........ ;)  
  
  
Michiru slipped out of Hotaru's room. She finally had gotten her to sleep. She had  
the chicken pox and it was hard to get her to go to bed. She had a bad case on her back,  
making it a bit uncomfortable for her to sleep. Michiru wondered why she didn't heal herself   
and get it over with. 'She probably wanted a a few scars she could show off.' Michiru chuckled  
as she started down the hallway when she saw a light in the study. She quietly opened the door.  
  
Haruka sat at the desk, trying to read the new statistics on her competition for the  
next race. But her eyes kept unfocusing, which was making her ill. She rubbed them once more and  
tried to concentrate. But within a few minutes they were unfocused again. It was giving her a  
headache. She rubbed her temples. Michiru came from her spot where she had been standing by the  
door. "Are you allright, my love?" she asked. She wrapped her arms around Haruka's neck.  
  
"My eyes are bothering me a bit," Haruka said, sighing. "Plus, I'm getting a headache  
from it. I don't need this with the big race coming up." Michiru ran her fingers through Haruka's  
hair. "Why don't you go to the doctor tomorrow? He might could do something so you could be   
prepared." Haruka groaned. "I hate doctors, but I guess I'd better. I want to be perfect for  
this race." Michiru nodded. "Come on," she grabbed Haruka's arm, "Let's get you something for  
that headache and get you into that bed." Haruka grinned at her wife. "You just want me in that  
bed, don't you?" Michiru groaned and rolled her eyes. "Haruka...." Haruka gave her wife a sly   
smile and ran down the hallway to their room. Michiru mumbled to herself as she went down  
to the bathroom after the medicine.  
  
  
The next afternoon Michiru came home from her art class when she saw Haruka staring  
at a piece of paper with the phone next to her. "What is it, Ruka?" she said as she sat her  
keys and such on the table. "The doctor said I needed to see a eye specialist," scowled Haruka.  
"Well, what's wrong?" asked Michiru. "Make an appointment."  
  
"But I don't want glasses!" whined Haruka. "They'd make me look.......well, dorky."  
Michiru laughed. She came over to her mate and wrapped her arms around her. "Haruka, they  
probably won't tell you need glasses. You're probably just stressed and your eyes are taking  
the brunt of it. You have been working with the car and your team really hard lately. Besides,  
glasses aren't that bad. I think you would look cute in them. My chibi-Haruka in a  
in her new glasses." Haruka just looked at sea senshi and smiled. She was probably right.  
She reached and pulled the aqua-haired princess into her lap. "You're right, Michi. You always  
are." The wind senshi grabbed the phone and handed it to Michiru. "Now call and make that   
appointment for me, onegaii?"  
  
  
A few days later, Haruka and Michiru walked into the eye doctor's office. Haruka cringed.  
She hated doctors with a passion. They both sat down in the semi-comfortable chairs. 'Hey,   
not bad.' Haruka thought as she relaxed. She spied some sports magazines in a rack of them.   
She quickly grabbed one and began to get lost in the world of athletics. "This is not so bad,"  
she said to Michiru. The aqua-haired woman gently laughed and shook her head.  
  
A nurse came into the waiting room. "Do you have an appointment?" "Yes," said Michiru.  
"Tenou Haruka, 2:00." The nurse nodded and looked at her clipboard. "Good, you're here early.  
The doctor's 1:45 couldn't make it so he's about to be free as soon as he finshes up with his  
1:30. Could you fill this out and I'll be back in just a moment. Michiru took the clipboard she  
was holding and nodded.   
  
Michiru pulled out a pen from her purse and started to hand it to Haruka, but her   
lover was too engrossed in a motorcycle article. Michiru filled out all the history and medical  
information quickly and all that was left was Haruka's signature. "Love, you need to sign this."  
"Nani?" said the wind senshi. She looked to the pen and paper Michiru was holding. She signed   
with her usual big scrawl and handed it back to Michiru. The sea senshi chuckled as Haruka was  
lost again in the world of racing.  
  
The nurse came back in. "The doctor will see you now." Haruka got up with Michiru right  
behind her. "Oh, sir you can stay here, or do you always go with your wife?" asked the nurse as  
Michiru handed her the paper. "Actually, HE's the one with the appointment," said Michiru, who  
glanced at Haruka. Haruka grinned and the nurse confused, went to open the door between the  
waiting room and the offices.  
  
But before she could even get to the door, out popped a blond who crashed right into  
Haruka. "Gomen nasai, I didn't mean to...." said the girl before looking up. "Haruka-san?" said  
the girl, jumping back as she looked. "Odango, what are you doing here?" asked Haruka, amused.  
"I uh, that is, um. Okay. To tell the truth eyesight is not the best in the world. It's the   
reason I always crash into things or run late. I can't see them or the clock correctly,"  
said Usagi, blushing. "Just please don't tell the others, okay?" "Sure," said Haruka, crossing  
her heart. Michiru laughed at the sight. "So what are you doing here today?" she asked.  
"Getting my vision checked so I can reorder my color contacts" said Usagi.  
"C....Colored contacts?" choked out Haruka. "Sure," laughed Usagi. "You don't think my eyes are  
normally this blue, do you?" Usagi winked at Haruka and walked out the door, leaving the two  
senshi to wonder what else was not natural about their princess....  
  
Haruka followed the nurse into the exam room. Inside was a lot of equipment and a large  
chair in the middle of the room. The nurse motioned to the chair in the middle. "Now sit there  
and the doctor will be right in." Haruka nodded and the nurse left. Haruka sat down in the chair,  
and Michiru in a chair in the corner of the room. Haruka looked around the room. There was so  
much 'stuff' that could be used on her. Haruka shuddered. Michiru smiled at Haruka's worried   
look. "They won't use all of this on you today," assured Michiru. Haruka smiled at Michiru.  
This was getting boring as they sat for a bit. Haruka wished she had brought that magazine.  
She tried to make her eyes focus on the eyechart on the wall, but she could only read up to the  
fourth line before her eyes unfocused again. She sighed. Just then she heard a squeak and  
the doctor came into the room. He bowed and started. "I'm Dr. Onishi. Now what seems to be  
problem?" The doctor pulled up a chair and sat down. "Well, I am having some trouble focusing  
at times and it is giving me a headache. It happens most of time when I am reading," said   
Haruka. "Can you tell me what is wrong? I want to be fit in time for a race."  
  
"Race....race...ah! That's where I knew the name from. Tenou Haruka, the great F1  
race car driver, motocross biker, and an exceptional pianist. "I have front row tickets to  
your next concert here in Tokyo." Onishi got up and flipped off the light. "It sounds like it's  
not a big problem. But let's do a few tests just to make sure."  
  
In a few minutes, Haruka felt like he had used all of the equipment in that darkened  
room. She had read the chart with the funny black mask with the different lenses. He had   
checked her eyes for glaucoma and other things. Now he was preparing some drops.  
"Now Haruka-san, I have to dilate your eyes, Things will be a little bright for a bit. Do  
you have some sunglasses with you or in your car?" Haruka nodded. "In my glove compartment."  
"Good, you might have to send Michiru-san to go get them before you leave. That can be a little  
bright, considering your eyes cannot contract." Michiru nodded. The doctor put the drops in   
Haruka's eyes. "Now what this test is just standard procedure to check for certain diseases of  
the eyes. Most likely you won't have them, just think of it as covering your bases."  
He threw the bottle into the trashcan and turned back. "I'll be right back. It will take a few  
minutes for them to start working."  
  
Haruka blinked. Her eyes felt so stiff from the drops. Then as she looked around the   
examination area, she noticed things felt like they were changing. It was like there was more  
light in the room. "Whoa," said Haruka as she looked from place to place. Michiru chuckled at her  
wife. "It's like things are twice as bright," said Haruka. "It's like the light from the Silver  
Crystal." Michiru nodded. "I have had my eyes checked too. I know the feeling."  
  
The doctor came back into the room then and checked Haruka's eyes. He quickly jotted a  
few things down on her chart and sat down in the chair next to Haruka. "Now Haruka-san, your eyes  
are in good condition. Your eyesight is fine. I know living this high life of always having  
a race or a concert is stressful, which is causing your blurred vision and the headaches.  
What I want you to do is try to get some rest and relax. But until your eyesight gets better,  
I want to wear some reading glasses while you read. It will help you until your eyesight is  
back to normal. But take my advice. Stress can do a lot of things to your eyes, but also the  
body. Take sometime to rest and everything will be back to normal. If you want, we can fit  
you with some reading glasses here or you can get them on your way back home," said the doctor.  
  
Haruka smiled. "I guess we can get them now." "Great," said the doctor. "You won't need  
them for just a small bit of time, but I would suggest keeping them. If you start having   
problems again, you won't have far to reach." Haruka nodded as the doctor lead them to a room  
filled with frames. "Now pick one out and I'll be right across the hall. You'll have to wait  
outside for about 15 minutes while we fit some lenses for the frames, but I think it won't be  
too bad." Michiru shook her head. "That's pretty good, actually." The doctor nodded and left   
the room.  
  
Haruka stood bewildered for a moment. The room was filled with racks of glasses frames,  
each with a different shape or color. The room was set up with about 5 mirrors placed about the  
room. Haruka winced at the bright lighting. "That's a little bright," she said, going to the   
first rack. "Aww, these would be cute," said Michiru holding up a pair of leopard print frames.  
Haruka wrinkled her nose. "Michiru, seriously....." The sea senshi laughed. "I was going  
to say for Setsuna. Haruka sighed in relief. "Hai, considering her fascination of leopard print."  
  
Haruka contuined looking through the racks. She saw a section for kids. "Oh, look   
Michiru, Nascar glasses!" Haruka ran over and picked up the shades. Michiru shook her head  
and laughed at her mate. "Haruka, those are sunglasses and for kids." Haruka pouted. "You mean,  
I can't get them?" Michiru ruffled Haruka's hair and smiled. "No, but next time we are in the   
states, I'll buy you of pair of adult sunglasses at a race. How's that?" Haruka grinned and  
gave her wife a hug. "I knew there was a reason I kept you around," she said jokingly.  
  
Michiru shook her head and continued on the hunt for the perfect glasses for Haruka.  
They made a couple of selection and put them on a table in the middle. When they had about eight  
pair, Haruka grabbed the small mirror and began to try them on. She cringed at the black pair  
of aviator style glasses she found. They looked cool on people in the movies, but not her.  
She put them down and picked up a small round silver pair. Those weren't too bad. She laid them  
off to the side annd tried on the rest. She sighed. There was just none she really liked. She  
picked up the silver pair and looked through them at the mirror. She could live with them. She  
look for Michiru, who was on the other side of the room. "I guess these are......"   
  
It was then she spotted the perfect pair. They were sitting on shelf, not too far from  
mirror Michiru was. They were just perfect. They were gold, and on the small side, which made   
Haruka happy. She jumped out of the chair and went and picked them up. 'They are kawaii,' she   
thought as she examined them. They were in a rounded pentagon type shape.  
They kinda intrigued Haruka. She always thought glasses were round or a box-like shape.  
She grinned. "Michi, I found my glasses......"  
  
  
Michiru 'allowed' Haruka buy the Nascar eyeglass case she 'found' at the mall they   
stopped at on the way home. Haruka had tried on the glasses and the doctor's, but since they were  
home, she was expierimenting on things. It first it was weird for something to be that close to  
her eyes, especially something metal. She walked around the kitchen and picked up a cereal box.  
"Man, it is easier to read with these," said Haruka, coming up beside Michiru. The sea senshi  
laughed. "Yes, I'm sure it is. Now take your glasses and go read today's news while I prepare   
dinner." Haruka picked up the newspaper and went to the living room, grinning.   
  
Hotaru came home to her pappa sitting in the living room watching TV. Hotaru went to the  
stairway and did a double taka. Something was different about Haruka-pappa. She ran upstairs and  
put down her books and came back downstairs. 'Haruka-pappa, did you get a new haircut or   
something? You look different." Haruka laughed. "No, Hime-chan. I didn't get a haircut. Although   
I need one." said Haruka as she ran her fingers through her hair. She took off the glasses and  
showed them to Hotaru. "See? The doctor told me to wear glasses when I am doing some activity,  
like reading or watching television."  
  
"Oh," said Hotaru. She examined Haruka in her new glasses. "You look great Haruka-pappa.  
You look more intelligent, like a professor at college. Haruka smiled. "Arigatou, Hime-chan.  
Now I feel better about them." Hotaru nodded and ran into the kitchen. Haruka went upstairs to  
the bathroom and went to the mirror. "It still felt weird, but she was getting used to them.  
She took them off and went back downstairs to the kitchen. The smells coming from the room  
was delicious. Haruka was hungry. She laid the glasses back into their case and went into the  
kitchen where Setsuna was setting the table. Setsuna smiled at the wind senshi as she entered the  
room.   
  
"I hear someone has four eyes now," joked Setsuna as she sat down some cups for tea.  
"Yes, I do," said Haruka. "Sometimes, I do anyway." Setsuna smiled. "I wanna see." "Maybe after   
dinner," said Michiru as she placed the food on the table. "Now, let's eat."  
  
Michiru laughed at her wife when she got out of the shower. Haruka was standing in the  
bathroom, brushing her teeth. The funny things was with fogged glasses. "I just wanted to see  
what it was like," Haruka admitted. Michiru gave her a smile. "I bet you can't wait till it  
rains," she said, planting a kiss on Haruka's cheek. "Already tried it," said Haruka. I held  
my hand over my head with water and let it drizzle down." Michiru noticed that the top of   
Haruka's blue robe was wet. She shook her head.  
  
"So are you ready for bed?" Michiru asked as she slipped into her sea green nightgown.  
"Hai," said the wind senshi, already in bed, reading a book." Michiru was impressed. Haruka   
didn't read in bed.......she prefered other things. She smiled. "I could get used to this...  
new Haruka." She kissed her wife and snuggled down in the covers. Haruka looked over to her wife.  
She looked at the book then back to Michiru. "Book or Michiru." It was like one of those age old  
questions. Both were sweet and satisfying in their own ways, but...  
  
Haruka put the book and her new glasses on the sidetable and turned out the light.  
She pulled the covers over her head and found Michiru in the dark. She nibbled on Michiru's  
shoulder and started for her neck. "Hmmm....." mumbled Michiru enjoying the sensation.  
She turned and looked at Haruka. She winked. "Don't you think you'll need your glasses to do  
this?" Haruka looked her wife and smiled. "I know you so well, Michiru, I could be blind and know  
your every curve, your every ticklish spot, and your everything in between. Haruka kissed her   
wife on top of her head. "I know you Michiru, and I don't have to have glasses to see that you  
are the one for me and will always be. She wrapped her arms around her wife and both started  
to drift off in each other's warmth.  
  
  
Author's notes: It's just a harmless little ficcy. I thought it would be cute to do.   
Anyway, I hope you like. Ja ne!  
~ Fire Child  



End file.
